The invention pertains to communications and particularly to communication systems having characteristics for improving transmission of messages, data and the like. More particularly, the invention pertains to systems having characteristics for improved security of communications.
This patent document is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/906,066, filed Feb. 1, 2005, and entitled “Predictive Modeling System for Spectrum Use”.